


brontide

by clamshells



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clamshells/pseuds/clamshells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snafu discovers a secret that eugene is desperate to keep to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brontide

Thick wet sloppy lips on skin and so soft, soft, soft, soft. Bones poke roughly into flesh and they are already forming bruises. They paint pictures with their hurts, yellows and blues and greens that hurt to the touch but at the same time give a sort of pleasure, too. Their fingers trace each other’s bones, mapping out every dip and rise and ripple. They aren’t tender: pulling, tugging, kneading, scratching, angry angry angry, not at each other but more at the circumstances. Neither of them bother to muffle their sounds with fabric or the palm of a hand, the thunder does it for them, rumbling overhead distantly at first but then louderlouderlouderlouder until it’s crashing so loud it makes Gene’s jaw ache.

Gene pulls away then, shoving Snafu sharply off of him when he doesn’t immediately stop what he’s doing. He drops down onto the mud next to him with a loud, sucking _squelch_ that makes Gene’s stomach turn over. For a moment neither of them speak as they pull their clothes back on, tightening belt buckles and buttons and straps and ribbons and shoelaces, and then they lie next to each other, wet and shivering and trying to catch their breath.

“What gives, Sledgehamma’?” Snafu asks finally, twisting around to look at Gene. He’s covered in thick, dirty mud that runs down his cheeks. It makes him look like he’s crying blood.

The thunder booms again, loud loud loud and rumbling. Someone near them starts to cry loudly, and for a moment they quiet as people shout for him to _shut the fuck up you goddamn idiot! You want the japs to find us?_ The man shuts up.

Gene blinks against the rain, pulling his helmet over his face so that brim shields him from it. “I don’ wanna—I’m not—I just don’ wanna do this durin’ a thunderstorm, okay?”

“Why the hell not? It’s the best time for it. They come late at night and they’re so loud that nobody can hear us.”

No answer. The rain pours down on them, steady, heavy, angry, and somewhere above them there’s another crash. The sound is thick and Gene squirms, looking almost as though he’s trying to sink himself deeper into the mud. The realization dawns on Snafu, and he spits rainwater out of his mouth to say it. “You scared of the storms?” Gene shakes his head, but he flinches at the next strike of thunder. He scowls at being found out, drawing his poncho tighter around his shoulders and pulling his helmet further over his face.

“No. I’m not afraid.”

Snafu’s fingers slip around Gene’s wrists, calloused and rough, yet gentle. “Liar,” he says. His voice is soft and low, and his breathe tickles Gene’s ear. As Snafu wraps his arms around Gene’s side and tugs him close, the rustle of clothes and the rain’s steady tattoo is the only sound between them. His breathing slows, steady and calm, to match Snafu’s beside him. “It’s okay, I won’ tell. Promise.”

“I’m not afraid,” Gene says again, but his voice is weak and there’s no conviction to the words.

“I know,” Snafu tells him. He’s speaking into Gene’s neck, lips moving against skin. “Of course you aren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt on tumblr! come visit me at [@finnsgay](http://www.finnsgay.tumblr.com) if you'd like


End file.
